


AC3 - Daniel Cross Deleted Scene

by WhereAnimalsCross



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Deleted Scenes, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAnimalsCross/pseuds/WhereAnimalsCross
Summary: Wrote this in 2012 when I felt some Daniel Cross content was missing and before AO3. This would also means Daniel's first and last words were the same. Ow.
Kudos: 5





	AC3 - Daniel Cross Deleted Scene

Soon after the confrontation in Brazil, Daniel traveled to Abstergo's Rome facility, where Warren Vidic held Desmond's father William hostage in hopes of obtaining Desmond's Apple of Eden as an exchange.

Daniel found Desmond in Vidic's animus room demanding that he hand over the Apple of Eden. "It's the 21st century and you are still running around with a tiny knife for protection? It's stupid!" he teased as he aimed the gun at the Desmond as he hid behind the animus like the mouse he was.

Suddenly as something was trying to stop him visions of early 1900's flooded before him. Demanding his vision and mouth as Russian spilled out. Visions of the shard, the turn of the world and a glimpse of what lies beyond appeared.

Daniel screamed, not now and for the memories to get out of his head. They felt like lava pouring in threatening to burn him away completely. He ran out of the room in a panic, seeing bits of Abstergo as patches of forests flickering on top. Daniel could remember Nikolai running from his son but his ghostly image separate from Desmond's. Nikolai had told his son to kill him, a proper test if he was ready but stopped him before he could. If Daniel continued to fight for his body who knew what would happen if Desmond caught him. History may not be able to repeat itself.

Desmond's image was accompanied who ghost images of other assassins who chased after him. Daniel ran down the falls of the Animi Training room. Turning one direction as Desmond turned down a different path.

A ghostly skirmish followed, one image of the past shooting down another. Reality came slamming back as the pain from Desmond's blade anchored Daniel to the present. The two subjects stared at each other for a moment suddenly able to see an understanding within each other.

"Я хочу домой," Daniel said in Russian.

"I- I don't understand," Desmond frowned.

Daniel let out a short laugh that spattered blood across his lips. He wobbled on his feet and Desmond helped him to the ground. "I said," Daniel started forcing a small smile through the pain, "I want to go home." His eyes fluttered before he passed away.

Desmond stood up back on his feet, looking down at Daniel for a moment longer. "Me too," he confessed before running off to rescue his father.


End file.
